Eternidade O Caminho
by Zefie Toshyu
Summary: Buscando a verdade do segredo desaparecido no coração da cidade em ruínas, uma busca inútil desprovida de esperanças, mesmo assim a verdade é a única saída... AU YAOI Mu
1. Prólogo

_**Retratação:** Saint Seyia (ou Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não é meu, nem seus personagens, nem sua história apenas os uso num passatempo saudável de escritora de Fic. Senhor dos Anéis é do incrível J.R.R. Tolkein, tudo é dele apenas estou pegando emprestado, não estou ganhando nada com os universos de CZ ou do Senhor dos Anéis faço apenas por diverção. _

_**Status:** Em andamento._

_**Linha do tempo:** Universo alternativo, os personagens terão por volta de 16 a 350 anos._

_**Advertência:** Yaoi/Lemon – Se você não gosta, não leia. Talvez algo de OOC. _

_**Casal:** Mu&Shaka_

_**Categorias:** Humor, Romance, Aventura, Drama, Angústia, Fantasia, Mistério e Espiritual._

_**Baseado:** No RPG Dungeons & Dragons(Caverna do Dragão), no livro de RPG Senhor dos Anéis e no livro Mistérios do Desconhecido – Bruxas e Bruxarias. _

* * *

_**Floresce!**_

_**Cruz e Souza**_

_Floresce, vive para a Natureza,_

_Para o Amor imortal, largo e profundo._

_O Bem supremo de esquecer o mundo_

_Reside nessa límpida grandeza._

_Floresce para a Fé, para a Beleza_

_Da Luz que é como um vasto mar sem fundo,_

_Amplo, inflamado, mágico, fecundo,_

_De ondas de resplendor e de pureza._

_Andas em vão na Terra, apodrecendo_

_À toa pelas trevas, esquecendo_

_A Natureza e os seus aspectos calmos._

_Diante da luz que a Natureza encerra_

_Andas a apodrecer por sobre a Terra,_

_Antes de apodrecer nos sete palmos!_

* * *

_**Título:** El Sendero (O Caminho) _

_**Subtítulo: **Os guardiões da Magia_

_**Prólogo**_

**Lenda da Primeira Era**

No início da Primeira Era da Lua crescente um grupo de Magos chegou dos Portos Cinzentos onde vários seres mágicos cansados da Terra Média peregrinam, sendo também de onde partem das Terras Imortais do Oeste.

Eram jovens de aspecto sereno de pose aristocrática que vinhas da tranqüilidade de uma vida sem aventuras tinhas grande rivalidade com os Clérigos, um povo de grande poder mágico, contudo diferentes dos magos já que dedicam suas vidas em uma grande e valiosa causa, embora não sejam tão bons quanto os guerreiros num combate eles têm suficiente resistência. Eles também chegaram dos Portos Cinzentos, porém construíram sua Morada nas terras do Sul na planície de Eriador , uma terra cheia de florestas, colinas e campos. Seu clima tende a ser fresco e, às vezes, chuvoso, embora ocorram grandes nevascas somente nas proximidades das áreas montanhosas.

Os magos fixaram morada na Floresta Velha, uma minúscula floresta muito fora dos padrões das florestas da Terra Média, como Fangorn, Lothlórien e a Floresta das Trevas, não obstante a Floresta Velha merece respeito por sua compleição primaveril e por sua magia. Ali as árvores são semelhantes às primeiras árvores da primeira floresta, antes que qualquer criatura viva viesse ao mundo. Às vezes, árvores velhas de corações corrompidos conseguem lançar encantamentos mover-se discretamente desviando da rota dos viajantes , também podem fazer outras maldades.

Nessas terras por vários anos viveram os magos aprendendo com as criaturas místicas da Floresta e com os livros do reino perdido de Arnor que abrangia toda Eriador. Viveram numa paz absoluta tornando-se os maiores em magia, mesmo competindo com os Clérigos pelo maior status na arte mágica. Foi no segundo ano da Primeira Era que o maior dos magos desapareceu pelas terras ermas do Norte um lugar chamado Angmar, que rivalizava com Arnor. Uma terra desolada e desabitada na extremidade mais setentrional das Montanhas Sombrias, uma região montanhosa seca e fria, marcada por pequenas florestas de árvores miradas e retorcidas, habitada em grande parte por pássaros e pequenos animais, diz-se que ainda abriga as sombras dos fantasmas que lá serviram, além dos inúmeros animais cruéis e coisas mais hediondas, castelos e torres arruinadas e ruínas que sempre aparecem aqui e ali.

Foi em Angmar que o grande mago desapareceu levando consigo o Livro de segredos dos maiores magos que já existiram escritos pelas mãos habilidosas dos Altos Elfos, várias lendas contam que quem o tiver terá o poder que jamais sonhou. Muitos guerreiros foram procurar esse livro ou até mesmo foram em busca do tesouro que guardava a velha cidade que dizem que era o maior da Terra Média. Vários tentaram e falaram morrendo de forma horrenda nas mãos da Rainha da Aranhas ou dos fantasmas que vagavam.

Nenhum Mago ousou ir até Angmar em busca do livro perdido, porém os Clérigos de maior vigor cobiçaram o poder absoluto indo atrás da pequena relíquia só que jamais voltaram. Muitos, como os guerreiros, testam sua coragem na tentativa.

Muitos dizem que talvez o mais Alto Mago ainda continue vivo aguardando o melhor momento para atacar já que tudo quanto existe em Angmar é corrompido, seu coração talvez esteja obscuro e repleto de ódio esperando pacientemente para transformar a bela Terra Média em seu antro de pecado e perdição, fazendo dos povos seus escravos e da existência uma maldição.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Comentários:**_

_Foi bem difícil escrever essa pequena introdução, eu sei que é meio chata ou senão totalmente, mesmo assim deu-me muito orgulho escrevê-la, vê-la feita, espero poder terminá-la sem ser __persuadida a deixar de escrever. Eu espero que todos gostem, realmente espero e me deixem muito reviews, me dizendo se preciso mudar alguma coisa, ou se preciso mudar meu modo de escrever ( se bem que a maior parte eu tirei do Livro de RPG). Obrigada à todos por lerem e deixarem reviews(porque afinal de contas isso me deixa muito feliz). _


	2. Um

_**Os Guardiões da Magia**_

* * *

_**O grande Momento**_

_**Cruz e Souza**_

_Inicia-te, enfim, Alma imprevista,_

_Entra no seio dos Iniciados._

_Esperam-te de luz maravilhados_

_Os Dons que vão te consagrar Artista._

_Toda uma Esfera te deslumbra a vista,_

_Os ativos sentidos requintados._

_Céus e mais céus e céus transfigurados_

_Abrem-te as portas da imortal Conquista._

_Eis o grande Momento prodigioso_

_Para entrares sereno e majestoso_

_Num mundo estranho d'esplendor sidéreo._

_Borboleta de sol, surge da lesma..._

_Oh! vai, entra na posse de ti mesma,_

_Quebra os selos augustos do Mistério!_

* * *

_**UM**_

_**Quarto ano da Segunda Era**_

Amanhecia no lado oeste da Floresta velha, o sol despendia seus raios lá pela montanha levantando-se para saldar os moradores daquela região. As árvores moviam-se devagar dando espaço para os raios solares alcançarem o solo de terra fresca e às vezes arenosa. Todos já estavam de pé antes mesmo que o sol pudesse lhes felicitar cuidando dos iniciantes na arte mágica. Um deles mais ansioso que os outros olhava atentamente seu novo livro, onde ele escreveria as magias que conhecia e os feitiços que descobriria ao longo da vida.

Estava tão feliz aquele caderno de capa dura significava tudo para um mago era sua vida e ganhá-lo significava que havia esperanças de algum dia deixar de ser um Médium para por fim alcançar o nível de Mago.

Olhou pela janela deixando seus olhos vagar pelo horizonte um dia iria para os Portos cinzentos como Um verdadeiro Encantador o destino de todos que já viveram muitos anos na Terra Média.

- Está prestando atenção Mu da casa de áries? - perguntou o mestre.

Mu parou com suas convicções e levantou o rosto olhando diretamente o mestre dos iniciantes em sua pose típica com seu longo chapéu e sua longa manta verde musgo.

- S... Sim! - respondeu dubitativo.

O mestre o olhou fixamente tinha nos olhos um brilho de burla. Mu sabia que o mestre era um exímio na arte de encontrar mentirosos, porém o mestre nada disse voltando sua atenção na aula.

- De agora em diante vocês são considerados Médiuns, ou seja que estão no caminho para se tornar um verdadeiro Mago, isso vai depender muito da força interior que vocês possam possuir, do valor de sua alma e de sua capacidade, porém alguns de vocês nunca chegaram à esse nível...

Mu parou de ouvir depois dessa simples frase, voltando a atenção para seu livro quanta felicidade pode sentir momentos atrás apenas por ter tocado nesse objeto inanimado , agora sentia um sentimento de revolta não entendia como o mestre dos iniciantes podia duvidar tanto de seus aprendizes. Na verdade ele entendia sabia pelo que tinha ouvido de Shion, que depois da primeira era os magos já não eram como antes, contudo ninguém queria admitir que os magos perderam todo o seu poder, que já não eram como seus antepassados orgulhosos e fortes, ninguém queria pensar que agora estavam nas mesmas qualificações de um Clérigo que agora eram iguais.

Talvez fosse essa a natureza do problema a competitividade e era tão antiga que ninguém nunca entendeu o porque realmente daquela disputa.

Mu suspirou era óbvio a revolta do mestre pelos seus iniciantes, queria alguém que assegurasse que jamais seriam iguais aos Clérigos e também havia que recuperar o prestigio dos Magos e sua força.

O dia passou então aborrecido com o som da voz pastosa e arrogante do Mestre dando termino as aulas para os iniciantes.

Os girassóis estavam todos virados numa só direção mostrando que o tempo não havia transcorrido com tanta pressa os vento estava calmo acariciando as plantas no seu passar enfadonho lá longe podia-se ouvir o cantar ritmado dos passarinho, cantando a sua vida e ao seu destino. Mu estava silencioso sentado em um dos troncos da grande árvore velha que ficava perto da antiga biblioteca, lia calmamente um grosso volume sobre a magia medicinal das plantas ouviu então os passos calmados aproximando-se pisando sob as folhas secas e os galhos que estalavam aos pés do desconhecido, Mu levantou os olhos observando Shion com sua costumeira calma e pacífica nostalgia, seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma misteriosa.

- Novamente lendo esse livro? - perguntou Shion sentando-se tirando de sua roupa um longo cachimbo.

- Ainda falta muitas coisas as quais desejo entender nesse livro – respondeu baixo, voltando o rosto para o céu para observar o escurecer do azul.

- Sim é ótimo saber tudo e entender tudo, mas não há presa há sempre o momento e o lugar para realmente se aprender alguma coisa e não é sempre a teoria que realmente nos ensina – riu um pouco Shion.

- Mesmo assim a teoria é uma ótima arma – replicou Mu prestando atenção a fumaça do cachimbo de Shion, tão branca saindo em forma de figuras de animais, riu divertindo admirando as formas perfeitas dos animais.

- Você tem toda a razão – concordou Shion – não só de carne vive o homem – disse filosoficamente levantando um dos dedos – Me diga Mu como foi seu dia? - perguntou Shion mudando de assunto.

- Não tão diferente dos outros, suponho que seja assim a vida de um Mago um eterno e lento dia – respondeu.

- É assim que acha que é a vida de um Mago, meu caro e dedicado aprendiz? - perguntou Shion num meio sorriso.

- Até agora foi assim que pareceu para mim – disse Mu um pouco assustado já que sabia que às vezes Shion tinhas umas idéias estranhas.

- Bem Mu como seu novo mestre – começou sorrindo de lado – não posso deixá-lo pensar dessa forma da grande arte mágica – disse levantando em com seu bastão fez vários movimentos até aparecer uma mochila verde-musgo com um linha trançando-o para fixar melhor nos ombros – não é tão boa quanto a dos elfos, mas vai servir – disse baixo Shion para si mesmo.

- Shion... - começou Mu com o cenho levemente franzido.

- Antes que você comece sua iniciação na parte teórica, você terá que aprender na prática – e sorrindo Shion empurrou-o dando para ele a mochila – aqui está tuco o que vai necessitar e é claro também o seu livro.

- Shion eu não vou a lugar algum – disse Mu cruzando os braços.

- Bem é uma penas porque você não pode contrariar seu mestre – disse e Mu por fim entendeu que Shion estava usando magia para que não pudesse desobedecer.

Com cara fechada Mu pegou a mochila e saiu andando na direção de Eriador que ficava ao sul da colina dos Túmulos.

- Que bom discípulo que você é – riu Shion acenando – não se esqueça de mandar notícias – disse vendo Mu desaparecer na curva de uma árvore na trilha das colinas.

- Você tem certeza que foi a melhor solução? - perguntou alguém atrás de Shion numa tom de voz macio.

- Sim tenho! - virou-se deparando com um homem vestido com uma longa capa sua camiseta de malha grossa e sua calça de um tecido fino.

- Não sou mago, você sabe – disse o homem com longo cabelo ruivo que balançava suavemente ao sabor do vento – então não sei porque você tem que mandá-lo além dessas terras.

- Porque quero que ele tenha uma escolha a maioria de nós não as têm , quero que ele saiba o que é ser verdadeiramente um Mago – disse sério colocando os cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados do homem atrás da orelha para depois sorrir calidamente.

- Porque não me disse assim podia treiná-lo na bela arte guerreira – disse brincalhão.

- Para isso estou eu – disse maliciosamente – para todo o sempre Dokho.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Dois

_**Os Guardiões da Magia**_

* * *

_**Cruzada nova**_

_**Cruz e Souza**_

_Vamos saber das almas os segredos,_

_Os círculos patéticos da Vida,_

_Dar-lhes a luz do Amor compadecida_

_E defendê-las dos secretos medos._

_Vamos fazer dos áridos rochedos_

_Manar a água lustral e apetecida,_

_Pelos ansiosos corações bebida_

_No silêncio e na sombra d'arvoredos._

_Essas irmãs furtivas das estrelas,_

_Se não formos depressa defendê-las,_

_Morrerão sem encanto e sem carinho._

_Paladinos da límpida Cruzada!_

_Conquistemos, sem lança e sem espada,_

_As almas que encontrarmos no Caminho._

* * *

_**Dois **_

Fazia já algumas horas que andava pela floresta, sabia que devia ficar atento a qualquer movimentação porque apesar de sua torrente de magia branca a floresta era incrivelmente traiçoeira. Suspirou sentado em um tronco de uma árvore, tinha plena consciência que não podia se desvencilhar da trilha que seguia colina adentro para dar em uma caverna, mas estava cansado por isso encostou-se em uma árvore que sacudia-se levemente deixando suas flores amarelas despregarem-se dos galhos suavemente rodopiando no ar e havia ainda a brisa que lhe trazia recordações de frutas silvestres.

Fechou os olhos suspirando de puro contentamento, sentindo uma paz há pouco esquecida pela trapaça de Shion, porém não desejava pensar nisso naquele momento, novamente deixou sua mente descansar das pertubações deixando-a deslizar para a inconsciência.

Estava entre o sono e o despertar quando sentiu um leve cutucão, não tão forte pra lograr despertá-lo mais chato o bastante para irritá-lo.

Então como num sonho sentiu a quentura reconfortante e cálida de um toque que o arrastava irremediavelmente para a realidade. Abriu os olhos, sentindo-os ainda pesados viu então, entre borrões a brancura e a palidez o aloirado do sol e a frieza do inverno , não soube distinguir nada, não soube ver nada, apenas num instante, estava de pé abraçando a forma fantasmagórica que o arrastava sem seu consentimento, mas com sua passividade de sua inércia de movimentos.

Silencioso o tempo estava, as pedras no caminho dificultava a andar, contudo sem vacilar ia nos pedregosos arvoredos, indo pela trilha fugindo, talvez, do inimigo próximo ou do ausente.

Mu sentia todos os ossos estalarem recompondo-se numa forma longa e dolorosa, mas curando-o do leve descansar que tanto não sentia, antes parecia morrer caindo na escuridão, no mundo feio das trevas em que declinava, mas tão de repente como chegou se foi quando sentiu o aperto quente que declamava no corpo e na alma.

Abriu os olhos novamente ouvindo ao longe o pigar incessante da água, estava num lugar escuro, porém com alguma iluminação que deixava entrever o parede cinzenta e o fundo da caverna. Suspirou não lembrava-se como havia chegado até aquele lugar apenas esperava que isso não fosse indício de má sorte.

Levantou-se, percebendo por fim que estava sob uma cota de malha grossa parecendo algum tipo de cobertor, quando cogitou a idéia de sair da caverna ouviu uma voz suave vinda da porta da caverna:

- Não levante-se, talvez você ainda sofra os efeitos da árvore do sono – disse um rapaz de sua altura, tinha na mão uma maça, no corpo uma espécie de armadura de couro com um estranho símbolo desenhado na parte da frente. O desenho era uma espécie de homem sentado com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos levantadas fazendo uma estranha pose.

O rapaz tinha um longo cabelo muito loiro que combinava com a estranha marca que estava em sua testa,o cabelo estava amarrado com uma fita vermelha , mas eram seus olhos que se destacavam num tom azul claro da cor do céu, brilhava de uma forma quente cheio de uma sabedoria divina.

- Aqui estaremos seguros – continuou o rapaz.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Mu, um pouco duvidoso de que aquele rapaz verdadeiramente pudesse estar ali, talvez fosse uma obra da Floresta Velha.

- Sou Shaka da casa de Virgem, na nação clériga do norte de Eriador – respondeu Shaka orgulhoso – e você quem é? - perguntou também curioso.

- Um clérigo? - perguntou Mu.

- Sim! Qual é o problema com isso? - perguntou Shaka franzindo o cenho.

Mu ainda não conseguia acreditar em sua falta de sorte como em um mundo tão pequeno poderia encontrar um Clérigo.

- Nenhum clérigo – disse Mu preparando-se para partir.

- O que quer me dizer? - disse aproximando-se com suavidade mortífera.

- Eu nada, apenas que nós magos, não nos metemos com clérigos - disse sem se imutar.

- Um mago por isso que caiu na armadilha da árvore – burlou-se - pois nós clérigos não nos misturamos com magos.

- Pois você deveria estar honrado – disse Mu parando em frente ao clérigo.

- Deveria? Que pena pois minha honradez acabou no momento em que vi sua fraca magia – riu forte.

- Pois creia-me minha magia é e sempre será muito melhor que a sua...

- Está me convidado para duelar é isso – perguntou Shaka levantando uma sobrancelha duvidoso.

- Porque estaria? - perguntou Mu com desdém – eu sei que minha magia é tão ou mais forte que a sua clérigo.

- Está fugindo – riu-se – ora todos os magos são uns covardes culpados todos por sua falta de magia.

- Você que pediu – disse levantando as mãos preparando-se , concentrado sua magia.

Respirou, exalando e suspirando sentindo a magia fluir pelo seu corpo, pensando no feitiço concentrando-se especialmente nele, porém antes que pudesse agitar suas mãos e realmente lançar o feitiço foi derrubado de um só golpe e teve o corpo coberto.

Antes que pudesse pensar já estava no chão olhando as formas triangular do teto, ouvindo o clérigo rir, sentiu o frio cabo da maça do clérigo em seu pescoço. Desejou socar-se e de quebra socar o outro que parecia tão feliz, como pode perder dessa forma tão humilhante e ainda por cima para um Clérigo. Sabia que ainda não era suficientemente bom em encantamentos e sabia que seus feitiços poderiam ter dado um jeito nesse maldito sujeito arrogante. Amaldiçoou o talento dos clérigos não só para magia mas também para luta.

- Com sua lentidão qualquer um poderia ter ganhado – riu.

- Cale-se – disse Mu ainda amaldiçoando.

- Não fico triste da próxima vez eu te dou um minutos de vantagem.

- Você só me ganhou porque não usou sua magia – disse Mu olhando-o, vendo seu sorriso sumir pouco a pouco.

- Não uso magia porque minha minha magia ainda é meio debilitada então é necessário defender-me de outro modo – disse com sinceridade.

- Minha magia também está no começo – disse Mu também sinceramente.

- Então está ainda no primeiro nível, suponho – disse.

- Sim e você também – disse num sorriso de lado – como é que se chama o primeiro nível nos clérigos?

- Acólito – disse saindo de cima de Mu para sentar ao seu lado – está anoitecendo muito rápido – comentou – e então qual é seu nome mesmo? - perguntou.

- Mu da casa de áries, da nação mágica ao sul da Floresta Velha – disse Mu bocejando rapidamente.

- Está ainda cansado?

- Sim, um pouco.

- Acho que meu encanto não saiu de todo certo – disse Shaka para si mesmo.

- Seu feitiço? Qual você usou? - perguntou curioso, olhando-o diretamente vendo o rosto do loiro se iluminar pela luz branca que os iluminava dançante.

- Como estou no primeiro nível usei um feitiço bem leve, que consiste em curar ferimentos superficiais – disse com o semblante pensativo – tenho a esperança de que tenha funcionado senão terei que procurar algumas plantas curativas – disse o final mais para si mesmo, olhando o espaço vazio lá fora além árvores.

- Se quiser também posso ajudar... - disse num sussurro.

Shaka apenas riu, numa risada cristalina que encantava – Quem diria? Um mago ajudando um clérigo – disse provocador – espero que seus colegas não saibam.

- As disputas têm que acabar algum dia e quem melhor para começar do que nos dois – disse Mu simplesmente.

- Você está absolutamente certo – concordou.

- Você estava indo para onde? - perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Apensa viajava – suspirou – às vezes é ótimo poder sair e ir a outros lugares, e você?

- Obrigaram-me – respondeu voltando a olhar o teto.

- Você acha isso ruim?

- Sim e não, apenas desejaria saber o motivo dessa viagem.

- Aprendizagem – disse Shaka.

- Talvez, apenas espero voltar para casa tão logo tudo acabe – disse.

- Tem medo do desconhecido?

- Na verdade não sei, fico imaginando que desconhecido que tenho que enfrentar e o motivo que me levara a tal descobrimento e quais conseqüências acarretaram nessa viagem. E analisando tudo isso me dá uma certa insegurança.

- Entendo! O seguro sempre é o mais fácil de se lidar – disse deitando-se também no chão.

Então o silêncio instalou-se tão individual, porém tão igual, como se fossem cada um Uno almas que não se separam. O silêncio era reconfortante como um mantra de bem-estar e lá longe ouvia-se o cantar dos seres e o revoar delicado de algum passarinho tão quietamente. Dentro da caverna apenas a respiração quebrava o silêncio morno e sereno daquele fim de tarde, do alaranjado do céu e o negror que se via muito além do horizonte.

O dia terminara e o sono era inquietante, mas era apenas o começo.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**Nível dos Magos: O atributo principal de um mago é a inteligência, Magos podem usar apenas adagas. Não podem lançar feitiços clericais. **_

_**1 Médium**_

_**2 Vidente **_

_**3 Conjurador**_

_**4 Mago**_

_**5 Encantador**_

_**Nível dos Clérigos:O atributo principal de um clérigo é a Sabedoria. Por causa de suas convicções, clérigos não podem usar armas cortantes ou pontiagudas, porém podem usar armas maciças, podem usar qualquer tipo de armadura. **_

_**1 Acólito**_

_**2 Adepto**_

_**3 Sacerdote**_

_**4 Vigário**_

_**5 Curador**_

* * *

_**Comentários:**_

_**Esse é o segundo capítulo bastante trabalho me deu, mas é o melhor que o prólogo ou o primeiro capítulo. Obrigada por ler **_


	4. Três

_**Os Guardiões da Magia **_

_**Três**_

Novamente amanhecia e a Floresta Velha que nunca dormia parecia ter renascido vibrando e festejando em todo seu esplendor.

O sol já reluzia alto entre as nuvens brancas e azul do céu, seu raios entraram sorrateiramente na pequena caverna despertando de seu profundo sono dois antigos rivais que por culpa das circunstâncias ou de suas próprias inteligências decidiram aliar-se, talvez fosse apenas uma questão de orgulho, achando melhor ter um aliado do que um inimigo forte.

Os olhos se abriram preguiçosamente, num ato reflexo voltaram a se fechar pela claridade do sol, ainda se sentia sonolento, talvez ainda não estivesse recuperado completamente do poder daquela árvore. Ficou alguns minutos deitado no frio chão, havia esquecido de usar umas das tantas mantas que Shion colocou na bolsa.

- Finalmente acordou – disse uma voz à sua esquerda.

- Não, ainda estou dormindo – disse virando-se para o outro lado fechando com força os olhos.

- Como quiser! – e voltou a sua atividade mexendo em qualquer coisa no fundo da caverna.

Tentando voltar a dormir, querendo voltar a calidez do mundo dos sonhos, onde a realidade era um desejo vitorioso de nosso mais profundo ser. Suspirou relaxando, ou pelo menos tentando, relaxar seu corpo, porém sempre que fechava os olhos o clérigo fazia algum tipo de barulho, batendo na parede com sua maça... Uma, duas, três vezes...

- Mas o que você está fazendo? - perguntou Mu levantando-se mau-humorado.

- Estou verificando essa parede – explicou olhando fixamente para o ponto na parede em que batia.

- Que!?Porque?

- Ora é simples, aqui não é seguro, é necessário verificar sempre cada canto, cada minúsculo grão de areia – virou-se sério batendo o cabo da maça em sua mão – apenas espero que minha checagem seja suficiente – suspirou forte.

Mu o ignorou indo em direção a saída da pequena caverna, que mais parecia uma gruta, respirou fundo deixando o ar puro invadir seus pulmões inspirando e exalando profundamente. Não entendia muito bem o que o tal clérigo buscava batendo nas paredes, talvez fosse assim que a tribo dele agia de maneira paranóica, será que era por isso que os magos os odiavam, não sabia muito bem, a verdade era que nunca compreendeu perfeitamente a disputa entre Magos e Clérigos, perguntou uma vez para Shion ele por sua vez sorriu e comentou "disputa do maior" nunca chegou a entender, talvez fosse algum tipo de código...

Respirou novamente não queria pensar nisso naquele momento, andou devagar indo procurar algum lago, ou rio.

Vagarosamente entrou pela mata, apurando os ouvido a fim de ouvir os sons calmantes de alguma cachoeira.

A medida que adentrava a floresta sentia-a mudar, eriçar-se continuamente e o cheiro doce que dela emanava. As árvores de copas altas tinham seus galhos retorcidos um a um, pareciam dar-se as mãos saudando umas as outras, o solo era macio sob seus pés na verde grama que crescia velozmente. Lá longe pode vislumbrar o brilho prateado da correnteza o som tão ansiado que faziam com que lembrasse das horas felizes de sua infância, nos momentos em que sozinho admirava a beleza quase irreal das árvores ao redor da casa de Áries quando ia para treinar os difíceis feitiços que precisava aprender... Que saudades sentia.

Num vagar saudoso encaminhou-se até o rio, não era tão longe de onde se encontrava, embora houvesse sempre a ineqüívoca molestia de qualquer perigo por minimo que fosse, contudo não estava preocupado o que sentia era um sentimento gratificante de poder sentir a água por entre seus dedos.

Suspirou descendo devagar o pequeno morro que dava acesso total a água, não era tão funda como se fazia parecer ao longe, chegava não muito até seus joelhos.

Desabotoando seu longo manto de cor cinza que se misturava aos arbustos no anoitecer, tirando a longa faixa de verde veludo que lhe rodeava a cintura num abraço, tirando o longo chapéu pontudo para sentir em seu rosto a quentura cativante do sol para por fim amarrar os cabelos macios num coque alto e por fim descalçou as sandálias colocando tudo em cima de uma rocha dobrando cada peça. Olhou em volta procurando seu cajado que continha a única pedra-da-lua já criada pelas mão habilidosas dos altos-elfos, pelo menos foi o que havia dito Shion antes de dá-lo, ficou preocupado quando não o viu, porém lembrou que havia deixado na gruta junto com sua mochila de viagem, não sabia se devia confiar no Clérigo, mas queria dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida.

Esticou seus braços num longo e majestoso bocejo, indo em direção a água, sentia cada pedaço de sua pele eriçar com o contato, seu corpo tremeu inteiro ao lavar a nuca e o pescoço devagar passando a mão pela pele em círculos para depois lavar completamente o rosto molhando os pequenos fios que se soltavam gradativamente, fechou os olhos deixando a água escorrer pela pele de seu rosto, abriu os olhos percebendo o fundo raso do pequeno rio e os peixes que passavam tranqüilamente entre suas pernas, a água tão cristalina refletindo a luz do sol.

Olhou novamente e sob a água que se movia-se em ondas pode definir o reflexo flutuante do galho e da pessoa em cima deste tão silenciosa, sua figura não se movia parecia fundido com a natureza como se dela pertencesse. Não sabia porque mais sentia-se intimidado e a sua percepção gritava perigo, juntando sua magia uniu as mãos fazendo um simples escudo de magia ao redor do corpo que por sua própria transparência não era percebido. Com movimentos fluídos saiu da água muito calmamente com naturalidade sempre se precavendo dos movimentos do estranho que sua magia podia transmitir.

Vestiu-se preparando-se para qualquer ataque, tinha consciência de sua magia limitada, não podia enfrentar alguém que usasse feitiços, mas podia infringir algum dano, contudo se o atacante não era alguém treinado nas artes mágicas sabia que podia enfrentar tranqüilamente, porém havia sempre que lembrar das sábias palavras de Shion: "Por mais fraco que algo pareça, sempre tenha em mente a força não é medida pela aparência."

Respirou fundo esperando enquanto continuava a abotoar seu extenso manto soltando os cabelos para amarrá-los num rabo de cavalo muito baixo, colocando por fim seu chapéu.

Parado na beira do rio esperou, a morna brisa acariciava-lhe as roupas fazendo-as balançarem, a magia que seu corpo soltava parecia despertar as criaturas vivas escondidas da Floresta, estava perceptiva à tudo ao redor, expectante esperava paciente.

Atrás de si a Floresta mexia-se e alegrava-se entre as suas mais primorosas vegetações e por entre os arbustos a figura do Clérigo apareceu, estava aborrecido e chateado por ter sido deixado sozinho, mas alegrava-se por não ter encontrado nada de suspeito. Parou olhando a magia desprender-se do corpo do Mago e como ele respirava pesadamente, a magia dele tateava cada canto e esperava.

Shaka franziu o cenho achando tudo muito suspeito, olhou em volta tentando achar o motivo de tal demonstração de magia. Usando um simples feitiço clerical fechou os olhos deixando que sua magia detecta-se o mal deixou sua magia fluir sentindo a do Mago tão forte e tão calma, sua magia mesclou com a do Mago e conectando-se dessa forma pode ouvir perfeitamente os pensamentos do Mago o que o assustou um pouco, porém sentiu-se tão bem como nunca antes era um sentimento contraditório e maravilhoso. Por fim sua magia foi em busca de sentimentos ruins, encontrando várias, mas estavam longe demais para realmente serem de todo uma ameaça, entretanto um mal, não tão grande para se temer, mas forte o bastante para ficar atento, estava próximo demais.

Antes que pudesse verificar a fundo a essência daquele mal, sentiu a magia do Mago o chamando e corou profundamente diante da intensidade do chamado já que sentia em seu corpo a magia dele e não pode impedir-se de ter o corpo todo sucumbido, não conseguiu evitar o calor que sentiu em todo o seu ser, nem a misteriosa sensação de passividade e obediência que o fez aproximar-se do Mago deixando ser envolvido pelo escudo dele . Agradeceu silenciosamente por ele ter novamente se enfocado sua magia ao redor deixado de centra-la nele. Respirou fundo recolhendo sua magia já sabendo a direção da sensação de mal, estava em cima deles, pegou sua Maça que estava presa a sua cintura e juntamente com o Mago esperou.

Não demorou muito para o estranho movimentar-se por entre as sombras, num silêncio sepulcral tão rápido quando apareceu, desaparece como se nunca houvesse estado ali se não fosse por que o tinha visto Mu pensaria que ele jamais esteve naquele rio vigiando-o.

Ele não sabia o que aquilo significava, não sabia qual o motivo de tal acontecimento, da possibilidade de alguma coisa acontecer no futuro próximo. Tinha um mau pressentimento acerca disso, acerca das próprias chances de sair dessa sem machucados, sem uma morte eminente.

- Precisamos recomeçar a viagem – disse Mu com uma voz distante que não parecia a sua.

Shaka por sua vez via tudo com espanto, tinha uma certa habilidade com ataques furtivos ou de longas distâncias, mas não dessa forma como se pode vencer um inimigo cuja a existência se desconhece. Era como andar no escuro e, sua magia não era suficientemente potente para enfrentar um inimigo sem vê-lo. Respirou saindo de sua postura de luta, colocando sua maça de volta na cintura arrumando alguns fios dourados que se soltaram de sua longa trança a brisa naquele momento soprava vinda da colinas dos túmulos e tudo parecia respirar de uma forma severa e primitiva , e passando por seus tímpanos o sons das vozes angustiadas que cantavam sua pena e sua morte, na mais absoluta dor, as árvores então pararam de mexer-se como que sentindo a apreensão e os pequenos sons da Floresta cessaram abruptamente. Sentiu seu corpo tremer e se encaminhou para fora daquela brisa sufocante.

- Teremos que passar pela Colina – disse Shaka mais para si mesmo – se quisermos sair da Floresta Velha.

- Então peguemos imediatamente nossas coisas – falou Mu já indo em direção a pequena caverna – apresemo-nos.

Calados foram até o ponto em que descasaram não havia mais tempo a perder nem tempo a ganhar era apenas uma questão da quantidade de milhas que podia separá-los de algo realmente cruel, ambos sabiam, mas nada disseram, deixando seus pensamentos vagarem para outro lugar, não queriam pensar no perigo naquele momento.

- Podemos desviar de caminho para não adentar na Colina – argumentou para si mesmo.

- Talvez não seja tão seguro ir por um outro lugar que não a Colina, além do que é um atalho para chegar em Bri.

- Você não ouviu as lendas? - perguntou Shaka terminando de pegar suas coisas.

- Algumas, mas não creio que todas sejam verdadeiras.

- Eu, por outro lado, sim acredito em cada uma delas.

- Mas eu não, não posso imaginar uma alma fazendo mal para os seres vivos – replicou.

- Por acaso não sentiu quando o vendo sussurrou em seu ouvido a dor da colina, ela é mal e os mortos que dormem nela também.

- Contudo precisamos nos afastar daqui o mais rápido possível e o caminho mais rápido, é claro, é a Colina.

- Podemos tirar isso na sorte?

- Um jogo de azar?

- Não de todo! Você precisa apenas me vencer nos dados – argumentou Shaka com um sorriso tirando de sua bolsa três dados iguais em tamanho e cor de seis lados.

- Isso é um jogo de azar – disse Mu cruzando os braços.

- Nesse mundo é necessário de tudo aprender – disse com um meio sorriso.

- Com tanto que você não roube.

- Eu sou um Clérigo, não um Ladrão, minha Ordem proíbe tal coisa.

- Explique então as regras.

- É simples, você precisa tirar um número maior que eu – dizendo isso ajoelhou-se esperando que o Mago fizesse o mesmo – comece você.

Pegando os dados sentiu em eles o vestígio do calor corporal do Clérigo, olhou diretamente para os olhos do Clérigo tentando ver algum tipo de titubeio, ou mentiras neles, mas nada encontrou só a serenidade e a firmeza da sabedoria.

Apertou os dados na mão para finalmente jogá-los, quicando os dados foram parar perto de uma pedra triangular, no número doze. Não era um número alto, mas também não era um número para se desprezar, sorriu esperando que o clérigo jogasse.

Shaka sorriu também, pegando os dados e os balançando em sua mão que fazia um barulho abafado de um sino tilintando, depois de vários segundos jogou-os quicando batendo-se entre si, num movimento constante que deixavam em expectativa os dois que os olhavam atentamente, até que eles pararam na mesma pedra mostrando finalmente dezesseis.

O Clérigo sorriu vitorioso, olhando o semblante derrotado do Mago o que o fez pensar em como seria contar para seus mestres que havia ganhado de um Mago, eles com certeza não acreditariam. Voltou-se então para o problema que tinha em mãos qual o caminho rápido e seguro para atravessar a Colina...

Com a ponta de seu dedo começou a desenhar as Colinas e as saídas alternativas.

- Do lado leste há uma espécie de precipício que dizem as lendas foram jogados bebês com algum tipo de deformação – riscou a metade do desenho – mas a o lado sul, a esquerda do caminho das Flores me parece ótimo.

- Têm certeza, há lendas que dizem que lá mora uma espécie de monstro que guarda as Flores – manifestou-se Mu.

- Creio que nenhuma criatura que guarda Flores deve ser ruim – disse levantando-se seguido imediatamente pelo Mago.

- Espero que não!

E terminado de arrumar o resto dos mantimentos caminharam pela trilha do lado sul da Floresta Velha, uma longa trilha que desaparecia subindo um pequeno morro, talvez ali fosse uma estrada onde os coches iam e vinham com sua carga diária, mas naquela hora não havia nada nem ninguém.

O vento sussurrava e as árvores pareciam caminhar seguindo os passos dos viajantes, cresciam e transformavam-se indo e vindo na mais perfeita harmonia.

Ao longe os sons de cascos foram-se ouvidos, eram apressados e de pouca disponibilidade para parar. Os dois viajantes pararam indo para a beira da estrada esperando que o cavaleiro passasse e deixasse o caminho livre novamente.

Os cascos velozes se aproximaram, porém ao chegar perto dos viajantes o cavaleiro parou olhando diretamente para os dois por cima da cabeça de seu cavalo que relinchava satisfeito com a corrida. O silêncio era grande e por mais tenso que parecesse ninguém ousava quebrá-lo. Até que Shaka disse:

- Espero que não estejamos atrapalhando sua passagem, senhor – pronunciou num tom simples que mais parecia sarcasmo disfarçado.

- De maneira alguma sou apenas um viajante desejoso de aventuras – respondeu.

- Espero que encontre todas as que puder ter – disse respeitosamente – agora se não se importa temos uma viagem longa...

- Eu notei tal fato, e sendo assim presto os meus serviços aos senhores – falou descendo do cavalo e finalmente os dois puderam ver a longa espada que o cavaleiro carregava, e o longo escudo que estava amarrado na cela do cavalo com um desenho de dois Dragões.

Era um homem alguns centímetros mais alto que o Clérigo e o Mago, tinha uma longa capa na cor marrom, e uma camiseta longa de tecido fino amarrada por uma faixa vermelha, o tecido separado em dois cobre metade das coxas fortes, nos joelhos uma placa de metal e finalmente a calça de cor branca e por último usava uma sandália de tiras. Um homem moreno de cabelos negros com profundos olhos verdes.

- Agradeço seu oferecimento, mas receio recusar...

- Ora vocês não me parecem tão fortes para sobreviver nessa Floresta – disse interrompendo.

Shaka olhou diretamente, não havia gostado nada do tom que havia usado aquele Guerreiro que pelas roupas era óbvio o que ele era, mas achou que de nada adiantava discutir e sempre podiam contar com algum aliado.

- Se o senhor deseja, mas antes quem é o senhor? - disse ainda desconfiado.

- Sou Aiolos do Templo de Sagitário Guerreiro ao seu serviço.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Nível do Guerreiro: O atributo Principal de um Guerreiro é a sua Força.**_

_**1 Veterano**_

_**2 Guerreiro**_

_**3 Mestre de Armas **_

_**4 Herói**_

_**5 Aventureiro.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Comentários:**_

_**Esse Capítulo não ficou tão bom como eu o havia imaginando, mas espero que aqueles que estão lendo gostem. **_

_**Achei difícil pensar quem faria o papel de Guerreiro, fiquei horas imaginando qual escolha seria a ideal para essa classe de personagem e como eu imaginei que sempre é um mártir que acaba nesse papel acabei escolhendo o Aiolos, não sei se foi a melhor escolha, mesmo assim eu gostei. **_


	5. Quatro

_**Guardiões da Magia **_

_**Quatro**_

O calor naquele momento era radioso, tão intenso que seus corpos pareciam pesar sob os fortes raios, o calor asfixiante que parecia queimá-los. A trilha era longa levantando poeira, que grudava nas roupas dos viajantes, mas a caminhada tinha rendido uns sete quilômetros não mais.

Os passos eram lentos e as sombras que pelo caminho se formavam distorciam-se cresciam em sua frescura apaziguava o calor. O sol juntamente com os viajantes caminhava entrando pelos vãos, seus raios dourados incidindo nas rostos dos três, deixando na chão marrom as sombras dos galhos que mais se pareciam à mãos de grandes dedos iluminando e dispersando as sombras.

Devagar o caminho seguia na estrada que subia perdendo-se à esquerda, as árvores cresciam a medida que o caminho se alongava, os risos retumbavam ecoando entre e pelas árvores e uma pedra quicava no chão até parar ou perder-se entre as folhagens.

Sentia calor e sua pele suava como se de açúcar fosse feita ou como aqueles saudosos doces que eram feitos no norte de Eriador que comia quando criança.

A pedra que chutava parecia sempre escapulir entre as altas árvores e às vezes machucava-se chutando o alvo errado, não chegava a doer já que sua magia curava-o de forma rápida e eficaz.

Tinha a mente intranqüila, cheias de pensamentos raivosos, não chegava a compreender a extensão dessa raiva e nem porque sentia. Sempre tão ponderado tentando manter o controle seja em quaisquer situações, não compreendia de todo a origem de seus maus pensamentos.

Alheios ao seu estado de espirito os dois riam à sua frente, como se de amigos antigos se tratassem, apertou os punhos.

Porque sentia-se excluído da conversa? Porque não podia confiar como o mago fazia? Não podia encontrar respostas satisfatórias, porém podia questionar a confiança quase cega que o mago dispensava em um desconhecido.

Ora quanta tolice e desengano há na palavra dita, quem pode dizer o que as pessoas escondem? As pessoas geralmente não dizem a verdade, talvez haja meias -verdades, mas quais verdades serão ditas sem machucar ou destruir...

E outra pedra perdeu-se na folhagem.

Ele entendia o que significa entregar sua confiança a alguém, o peso dessa confiança para deixar que alguém carregue. Sua sabedoria o ajudava a entender a complexidade e a dimensão que o sentimento trazia, e conseqüentemente a sabedoria nos livrava da ingenuidade, talvez fosse isso o que fazia com que o mago acreditasse nas palavras do guerreiro, isso se de fato, ele_ fosse_.

_- Sou Aiolos do Templo de Sagitário._

_Dizendo isso fez uma pequena reverência indicando seus respeitos aos viajantes._

_Shaka guardou silêncio olhando atentamente para o assim nomeado Aiolos, como que avaliando se poderia confiar. Era um homem muito belo, tinha um porte altivo digno de um guerreiro , porém havia também a questão em se fiar nas aparências. Mas antes que tivesse chance de refletir o mago __adiantou-se, tinha no rosto um sorriso cortês e sua mão estava estendida._

_- Eu sou Mu, Mago da Casa de Áries, e esse é Shaka Clérigo – disse apresentando-os._

_Shaka por sua vez nada disse apenas apertou os lábios, não era seu problema se o tolo Mago achasse que aquele homem era confiável, nem que em um minuto estivessem em uma conversa amistosa sobre amabilidades da Terra Média para depois começarem a querer saber coisas um do outro. Uma típica conversa..._

_Mas irritava-o imensamente... Não sabia por qual motivo achava a atitude deles um tanto quanto amigável demais e suas risadas triviais estúpidas em suas tolas e amenas conversas._

_Talvez fosse porque os dois seguiam na sua frente e como se não bastasse o guerreiro teve a ousadia de cuidar da "retaguarda", é claro que ele sabia que estar atento a tudo ajudava em uma possível batalha, num possível ataque, o que ele não gostava era de ser mandado. Desejou então, por um mero segundo usar sua maça naquele sujeito, mas controlou-se ficando calado, não era de seu feitio dar esse tipo de espetáculos._

Respirou fundo, deixando para trás essa lembrança, sentiu o ar entrar devagar em seus pulmões renovando-se continuamente como numa onda calmante revigorando seu corpo.

Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia raiva, a última vez foi quando era apenas um menino de no máximo sete anos quando pela primeira vez chorou... Balançou a cabeça decidido a não mais pensar no passado.

Olhou para o céu, o sol já estava se pondo no lado leste de uma colina, ainda podia se entrever seus dourados raios enquanto o azul celeste do céu se enegrecia devagar. O calor havia cessado até a quentura tranqüila e agradável de fim de tarde deixando a brisa rodopiar pelos corpos refrescando a temperatura.

Logo teriam que montar acampamento, não era de todo seguro caminhar pela Floresta Velha à noite.

Voltou os olhos ao redor procurando entre as altas árvores um lugar em poderiam se abrigar. As árvores estavam juntas demais e nas bordas da estrada havia grandes elevações escorregadias difíceis de escalar. Seus olhos já experientes logo avistaram um pequeno grupo de árvores entrecruzadas encaixando-se perfeitamente uma as outras, formando um extenso círculo. Era uma visão muito bonita, era como se algum escultor as tivesse construído daquele forma para os olhos das pessoas , porém elas estavam vivas com suas verdejantes e florescente folhagem e suas flores que cheiravam a lírios na primavera, juntas elas formavam um teto sob o belo círculo.

Shaka estreitou os olhos aquilo certamente era bastante suspeitoso. Como convenientemente apareceu uma estranha morada quando necessariamente eles precisavam. Havia algo de muito errado ali...

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Mu muito próximo ao Clérigo.

O loiro saltou de susto, estava tão distraído contemplando que nem percebeu a presença do mago junto a si, também sentiu um terrível estremecimento, mas ignorou severamente.

- Olhando para ver se acho um bom lugar para descansar – disse ignorando olimpicamente o sorrisinho do Mago – já está anoitecendo e é necessário estar protegido contra algum ataque de alguém ou da floresta.

- É a primeira vez que concordo com você – sorriu olhando para todos os lados , até que avistou a mesma formação de árvores – ali me parece um bom lugar...

- É melhor ficarmos próximos a algum lago – pronunciou-se Aiolos.

Shaka voltou o rosto não havia percebido a presença do guerreiro, repreendeu-se estava ficando cada vez mais distraído.

As sombras por aqueles lados já se formavam escurecendo e apagando toda a luz, apenas no horizonte havia o opaco laranja.

- O sol já se pôs e eu não ouço nenhum ruído de água, é melhor ficarmos ali mesmo...

O loiro manteve-se calado tinha uma sensação ruim , um pressentimento de perigo, prestou atenção aos pequenos ruídos que a Floresta fazia...

**oOoOo**

Perto dali, numa distância prudente dos três viajantes em meio a vegetação e suas densas sombras, oculto um homem espiava tranqüilamente , sabia a hora certa de agir e essa hora não tardaria. Ansiosamente esperava e enfim quando acabasse poderia considerar-se livre...

Com movimentos calculados ele se aproximava, não havia pressa... Aquilo era como uma caça, o melhor animal, o melhor preço. Sorriu tomando o máximo de cuidados de se ocultar de ouvidos e olhos.

**oOo**

A sensação parecia ter piorado abruptamente , alertando-o aos berros do perigo próximo.

- Precisamos sair daqui – disse Shaka.

- Porque eu ainda acho que aquele lugar é bom o suficiente.

- Não acredito que ali seja um bom lugar disse baixo.

- E porque não? - perguntou Mu – Só por que você é desconfiado demais para perceber o excelente lugar que aquela formação representa.

- Isso é irrelevante já que não sabemos se aquele lugar é seguro...

- É claro que seguro e aqui na Floresta Velha pouca coisa não é segura...

- Esqueça eu já viajei por esses lados e nunca vi isso...

- Eu morro aqui e sei que coisas assim são normais, pode aparecer sempre algo por todos os lados.

- Podemos decidir isso num jogo...

- Nada de dados.

- Desconfia de mim?

- Agora quer me falr em confiança, Clérigo?

- Do que quer que eu fale, Mago? De sua cega confiança em um sujeito que saiu não sei de onde contando histórias que eu não sei se são verdades... Quem pode me dizer que as coisas que ele disse não são mentiras.

- Eu posso – interferiu o guerreiro – e isso é a minha palavra que é a única coisa que tenho.

- Palavras que para mim nada significam...

- Por acaso você é cego Shaka – gritou Mu – não vê a espada...

- Um objeto que todos podem adquirir - disse desdenhoso.

- Então o que mais quer? - perguntou Aiolos.

- Quero uma prova concreta não apenas palavras .

O silêncio se instalou depois dessa pequena discussão, ninguém ousava quebrá-la, o ambiente pareceu ficar mais tenso que antes. Parecia que com o silêncio os sons fantasmagóricos da floresta aumentavam de volume e o escuro já cobria os rostos dos viajantes impedindo-os de se olharem nos olhos.

Antes que algum deles decidisse quebrar o terrível e amedrontador silêncio algo zuniu no ar de maneira ferina sem que nenhum deles se desse conta , acertando o pescoço do guerreiro fazendo-o cair no mesmo instante num baque surdo e logo em seguida mais duas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse pôr-se em ação.

Então assustando os animais que faziam sua refeição na calada da noite sonoras risadas foram ouvidas ecoando estridente pela Floresta.

**oOoOo**

Abriu os olhos suavemente, porém parecia que não os havia aberto já que o ambiente era terrivelmente escuro sem rastros de luz, piscou imaginando ser problema de suas vistas, porém continuava tudo igual.

Tentou respirar, porém o ar estava rarefeito com o cheiro putrefado de carniça carcomida por pequenas bactérias, também havia o cheiro de suor e tabaco. Várias respirações eram ouvidas em sincronia quase perfeita.

Ainda confuso tentou mover as mãos, as duas estavam atadas à suas costas com cordas que continham seus movimentos machucando a pele de seu pulso na aspereza dolorida da corda.

Estava espremido entre duas pessoas que certamente não conhecia, numa posição nada confortável, mas não podia mover-se.

Sentado sob a madeira úmida sentiu ligeiros solavancos que iam e viam como ondas em um mar.

Sabia que o Clérigo não estava no mesmo lugar consigo já que não conseguia mais sentir sua magia, que era apenas o que podia fazer já que algo o impedia de usar algum feitiço para se soltar. Sua magia era grosseiramente inibida por algum artefato que não fora devidamente preparada por um legítimo mestre na grandiosa arte da Magia.

Mexeu-se levemente, não tinha idéia absoluta de onde se encontrava, mas tinha aligeira impressão que já não estava na Terra Média e sim em algum tipo de embarcação levando para muito longe de sua Terra.

Tudo ali era como um pesadelo, o cheiro e o balançar constante que o fazia enjoar. Moveu novamente as mãos e as cordas começaram a apertar e os pequenos fios entraram na pele de Mu causando-lhe feridas.

Devagar tentou respirar de novo naquele ambiente extremamente abafado com o ar mortalmente viciado. Era a pior sensação que já sentiu naquele amontoado de gente que o único que conhecia era seus cheiros. E por mais que tentasse ignorar sentia lago mover-se rápido de um lado a outro mordendo seus dedos, Mu expulsava-os constantemente, porém aqueles animaizinhos eram insistentes voltando sempre para morder-lhe os dedos. Franziu o cenho cansando-se de expulsá-los naquela tarefa cansativa.

O medo crescia em seu interior tomando forma, era feia e horrenda de tal magnitude que pesava; ele apenas tentava não alimentá-lo.

Medo do desconhecido em sua frente que ria burlando-se, como fez Shaka quando acusou de confiar demais, de deixar-se envolver pelas pessoas, talvez o Clérigo estivesse certo, mas ele nunca saberia que ele um mago admitiu que um Clérigo tinha razão.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Obs: As letras em itálico são lembranças do Shaka.**_

_**Comentários:**_

_**Esse capítulo demorou quase um mês para ficar pronto, não me agradou em absoluto e parece que acontece a mesma coisa com os outros que faço.**_

_**Em pelos menos três capítulos não comentarei nada sobre a Terra Média já que pelo que vocês perceberam os personagens já não estão em sua terra de origem e sim em uma tirada do 3D&T.**_

_**Obrigada por ler... **_


	6. Quinto

_**Guardiões da Magia**_

* * *

_**:Quinto:**_

* * *

**E**stavam navegando há semanas, talvez meses, se não estava enganado.

A sua volta, as pessoas morriam uma a uma, talvez de fome, desnutrição ou alguma doença. Não tinha idéia. Só sabia que aquele cenário devastado com pessoas fracas e passivas a tudo que acontecia o aborrecia e desanimava.

Pelo menos, os mau-nascidos traziam alguém para cuidar do estado de saúde dos prisioneiros. Apertou os lábios, ainda não conseguia acreditar, por que afinal estava ali?

Mas depois de reclamar umas quantas vezes e ser ameaçado outras tantas, sabia exatamente o que essas pessoas sentiam e por mais que se esforçasse para ver um lado em que tirasse algum proveito interiormente, crescendo e aprendendo, não via nada além de paredes sujas, o cheiro insuportável de dejetos, pessoas sujas e maltrapilhas incluindo ele mesmo.

Suspirou, tentando mudar de posição, todo seu corpo doía, suas pernas estavam dormentes e formigavam, seus pulsos ardiam e ele tentava não movê-los muito, já que a carne viva em contato com a corda áspera doía ainda mais. Ainda lembrava-se do idiota que lhe fez isso, rindo enquanto dizia: 'Quero ver não calar à boca agora', apertando ainda mais as cordas.

E seu poder de cura parecia não ajudar em nada... Algo ou alguma coisa estava controlando sua magia e naquele momento enquanto a dor forte latejava, ele não queria pensar, principalmente quando já estava se acostumando as condições daquele lugar.

Sentiu-se então feliz, quando o navio finalmente atracou e os gritos dos marinheiros se fizeram ouvir acima de suas cabeças, e o balançar constante das marés que já não lhe traziam vertigens e finalmente o som da ancora descendo como um trovão.

Os passos iam e viam no convés e, então ouviu acima do alçapão a porta abrir-se e a luz infiltrar-se recebendo a bem-vinda da tripulação de mendigos esfomeados e, a voz imperiosa do que parecia ser o capitão do navio gritar para que 'os malditos escravos saíssem'.

E foi nesse momento que Shaka estacou; não podia ter ouvido direito. Ele não era um escravo. Ele é um Clérigo... Ou será depois de completar seu aprendizado.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente ainda assimilando tudo e toda essa viagem. Tinha esperado que quando chegasse ao final dessa estranha e nada agradável viagem, ele pudesse explicar ao Bugre do capitão que haviam pegado as pessoas erradas e talvez assim os dois chegassem a um acordo civilizado onde todos saíssem ganhando.

Mas a palavra ainda reverberava em sua cabeça, como uma maldição. Claro que já havia ouvido histórias sobre os mercadores de escravos, pessoas corruptas, que capturavam pessoas levando-as para um reino muito distante, mas como eram apenas especulações, 

lendas tolas sem qualquer ponto lógico, ele imaginou – e com razão – que isso jamais aconteceria na Terra Média.

Não, ele não podia ser vendido! Qual honra, ele traria para sua casa? E assim poder finalmente mostrar o quanto os Clérigos sãos seres superiores em comparação com os Magos.

Começou a hiperventilar, assustado e confuso, porém antes que ele entrasse em pânico um dos marinheiros puxou sua corrente fortemente, tirando-o de seu estado lamentavelmente abatido. Amaldiçoou e agradeceu ao idiota do marinheiro por tirá-lo de seu estado e pela dor que lhe causou aumentando os ferimentos de seus pulsos.

Saíram do navio em fila, todos cabisbaixo, sem esperanças. Mas Shaka continuou de queixo erguido, seu orgulho forte demais para abaixar a cabeça para aquelas pessoas...

Fora do navio, podia finalmente sentir sua magia, cantando alegremente por estar em contato com a natureza da terra estranha; podia sentir - lá tão baixa, num estado quase inexistente

Via o navio de grandes velas triangulares se afastar, talvez os marinheiros fosse a caça de mais inocentes pra vender. Seus olhos vasculharam então, pelas redondezas, havia muitas pedras dispersas e a mata era pouca quase inexistente, em linha reta por onde os mercadores os conduziam parecia uma espécie de labirinto.

Shaka voltou os olhos ao enorme portal do labirinto. Era uma extensa porta coberta de ramos de oliveiras, orquídeas e lírios. Dentro as paredes eram todas iguais, altas como muralhas cobertas por longas trepadeiras, o chão era coberto por um extenso tapete de mato recém aparado.

Andaram, cerca de trinta minutos, pareciam sempre ir e voltar pelos mesmos lugares e direções, nunca saindo do lugar. Quando entraram em uma cidade, extremamente fortificada, com grandes construções de pedra, estatuas com corpos de homens e cabeças bovinos, embora houvesse uma e outra com cabeças búfalo, gnu, touro e outras tantas que ele não conseguiu identificar, estavam por todas as direções como defesas poderosas, como se estivessem esperando algum ataque a qualquer momento.

Vários homens com cabeças de touro, vigiando as entradas e saídas da cidade. Eram assustadores, com seus corpos musculosos e suas cabeças bovinas movendo-se de um lado a outro a espreita, mas o que mais assustado eram os olhos, havia tanta malícia naqueles olhos castanhos, uma frieza em seu olhar parado; Shaka desviou o olhar quando um dos guardas o olhou de cima e os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiaram-se em um mau sinal.

Ao que parecia era um grande centro comercial, podia ver pela grande tenda montada do lado direito, pelos comerciantes gritando e as pessoas passeando.

E mais uma vez os prisioneiros foram arrastados para uma espécie de banheiro, ao que parecia para serem lavados da imundice da viagem, concluiu Shaka olhando com aversão para aquelas coisas grotescas de onde saiam - com forte pressão - a água. Era 

uma tenda gigantesca enfileirados havia um conjunto de jatos d'água, mesmo com o forte ruído da pressão da água podia ser ouvida a conversa dois comerciantes com os mercadores.

'Esse é o preço, é uma questão de saber quanto ganharemos com as vendas' Ouviu Shaka, enquanto era empurrado para dentro daquele jato.

Apertou os punhos tentando acalmar-se, teria até gostado de sentir como a água deslizava pela sua pele, refrescando, tirando toda a sujeira que havia acumulado ao longo das várias semanas, mas aquilo era distinto; já que a dor na pele era real demais, e toda aquela gente ao seu redor... Era uma sensação terrivelmente incomoda.

Enquanto aguçava mais a audição a fim de ouvir mais alguma coisa: 'Quanto acha que ganharemos?' perguntou um deles, mas não ouviu a reposta. 'Mas conseguimos uma ótima mercadoria, pense em quantas moedas de ouro teremos por cada um daqueles escravos' retrucou algum outro, sua voz soando alegre. 'E se eles não se comportarem na hora da venda?' Perguntou um deles em claro sinal de preocupação. 'Não se preocupe sabemos todos os truques desses escravos já que em sua maioria se trata de feiticeiros ou aprendizes e se não der certo usaremos a força para calá-los' respondeu um terceiro sua voz dura terminando a conversa.

Um escravo... Ele agora era um maldito escravo... E sentiu um gosto amargo na boca, como era difícil pensar em si mesmo como algo que se dá ou vende... Se pelo menos houvesse sentido a presença do inimigo, talvez... E só talvez tivessem tido a chance de lutar contra esse imprevisto.

Sabia que havia sido imprudente e grosseiro em seu comportamento, havia sido desleixado em deixar a guarda aberta, mas isso era algo que nunca admitiria em voz alta.

Suspirou todo seu corpo acostumando-se aos jatos, fechou os olhos não querendo mais ver a face enrugada de uns dos guardas que encostado à parede lateral tinhas os olhos atentos aos prisioneiros.

E como que pego de surpresa deu-se conta, pela primeira vez ao pensar nisso, desde que descobrira seu terrível destino: Quem o compraria? Que espécie de pessoa ou animal, seja lá o que for, comprá-lo-ia... Mas antes que o pensamento tivesse verdadeiro poder para assolá-lo a voz de um dos mercadores se fez ouvir, ordenando aos guardas para levar os escravos para salas para serem devidamente arrumados.

Logo seus pensamentos foram abandonados enquanto novamente era puxado. Como se a um cão o guarda o jogou dentro de uma saleta e uma mulher muito bem vestida aparecia. Vestia-se com um longo vestido na cor escura, seu rosto encoberto por um fino pano, porém seus cabelos eram deixados as mostra eram da cor do fogo.

- Não se preocupe quando for comprado já não terá que suportar esses tratos – disse a mulher.

- E quem disse que desejo ser comprado? – perguntou em desafio Shaka recompondo-se, tentando manter o mínimo de dignidade possível, já que se encontrava com a roupa molhada, muito pesada e fria de encontro ao corpo, os cabelos lhe atrapalhavam a visão.

- Mas não há escapatória – disse a mulher com simplicidade.

- Eu arranjarei uma.

- Muitas pessoas já tentaram e morreram no intento. Creia-me quando digo que é melhor aceitar seu destino.

- Esse nunca será meu destino, eu não permitirei! – exclamou um pouco alterado, para depois respirar fundo; teria que se manter calmo. Nem conhecia essa mulher. Quem lhe garantiria que não estava com aqueles mercadores, mercenários traficantes de pessoas? Não podia deixar que a mulher percebesse seu terror – E quem é você afinal?

- Ninguém ao qual tenha interesse, apenas estou aqui para ajudar com sua roupa.

- Não preciso de ajuda para trocar de roupa – disse – saia que eu me trocarei.

- Como queira – disse ela numa atitude muito passiva. Ele estreitou os olhos diante de tal mansidão, não gostava disso – sua roupa está na cadeira – e depois de lançar um olhar que Shaka não conseguiu identificar saiu.

Suspirou, depois de ter ouvido a porta fechar-se sem ruídos.

Levou as mãos à sua camisa, alegrando-se que por fim pudesse tirar aquela roupa molhada que grudava em seu corpo; tinha o corpo trêmulo e as mãos frias. Tirou rapidamente todas as roupas. Andou até a cadeira a procura de algo para secar a pele, sorriu ao encontrar uma toalha, agradeceu mentalmente a quem lhe deixou aquela toalha.

Quando terminou de secar o corpo e ia começar a secar o cabelo, deu-se conta - talvez tarde de mais - que havia uma pulseira em seu pulso, uma que jamais pensaria em usar÷ Era toda ornamentado com pequenas figuras, símbolos que descreviam palavras, que eram palavras, escritas numa língua antiga, já esquecida por aqueles que vivem; só um grande mestre poderia saber daquelas palavras.

Vendo-as de perto, eram meros adornos de uma jóia, criado por um artista, desenhos belos, com a beleza transcendental do tempo, por que estava claro que era uma jóia antiga. Mas ele sabia que não havia inocência naquele objeto que enfeitava perfeitamente seu pulso, havia magia ali e ele podia senti-la, podia até sentir o objeto vibrando com sua – agora – limitada magia. O que faria agora?

Mas antes que chegasse a alguma conclusão, ouviu leves batidas à sua porta e então se apressou em trocar de roupa. Havia tempo ainda antes de pensar em que fazer.

Terminando de colocar as botas, só faltando pentear os cabelos, foi-se olhar no espelho que estava na parede lateral.

A visão que o espelho lhe mostrava não o emocionou muito, mas tinha que admitir que a roupa era de ótima qualidade, o tecido era tão macio, parecendo seda ao toque, mas ao mesmo tempo não era. Toda roupa lhe caía como uma luva, como se fosse feita em encomenda.

Era uma roupa num tom cinza claro, os botões que fechavam a camisa eram de uma cor branca, e as abotoaduras que seguravam a longa capa que abraçava seus ombros pareciam pérolas, a própria capa era de um tom de cinza mais escuro quase preto combinando com a calça. O cinto era preto desaparecendo em contraste com a cor mais escura da calça e por fim as botas que lhe cobriam até o começo do joelho. Era uma bonita roupa, ao qual ele nunca usaria, talvez porque fosse muito ornamentada e cheia de pequenos detalhes, que ele sinceramente achava desnecessário, para quê tanta ostentação? Certamente alguém com suficiente ouro o compraria, essa devia ser a idéia daquela roupa... Que apenas aqueles com suficiente dinheiro poderiam tê-lo.

Apertou os lábios, tentando manter o mínimo possível controle sobre si mesmo, precisava primeiro de um plano antes de se arriscar a enfrentar aqueles estranhos seres que rondavam a cidade. Precisava encontrar também o feiticeiro e o guerreiro, e mesmo não gostando daquele guerreiro, tinha uma obrigação a ser cumprida e ela seria sem sombra de dúvidas realizada... Apensa precisava de um plano.

_**oOo**_

Fazia já três dias que estava ali.

O navio que o trouxe tinha ancorado na cidade chamada Calacala, uns dos importantes centros comerciais pelo que tinha ouvido falar dos outros escravos. Sabia de outros centros comerciais mais importantes, como Marma que ficava no extremo nordeste do reino e o outro como Tiberus que era a capital do reino, mas que ninguém negociava escravos ali. Havia descoberto também que quase morreram ao atravessar o Mar até a cidade, só sendo salvos pela frota de navios da marinha do Reino de Tapista. Sabia que aquele navio estava cheio de escravos encomendados, como ele mesmo. Um reino governado por minotauros, seres que ele achou que só havia em lendas, povo meio homem meio touro.

Suspirou, nem sabia por que necessitava daquelas informações. No começo ele havia gritado, havia tentando lutar havia arrancado informações de todas as pessoas que cruzavam pelo seu caminho, nada que valesse a pena na verdade, já que apenas queria saber o que havia acontecido com seus amigos. E também queria saber que o encomendou.

Tinha sentido tanta raiva, tanto desespero por aquelas correntes que o prendiam com algum criminoso. Seu punho fechado, as unhas cravadas na palma. Estava nervoso, a fúria crescendo em seu interior, como ondas gigantescas de puro ódio e sua magia fora de controle que mesmo a pulseira não conseguia controlar e por esse motivo aquele colar estava em seu pescoço.

Para calarem suas reclamações colocaram uma espécie de colar em seu pescoço que fazia jogo com a bela peça em seu pulso ao qual ele não se deu ao trabalho de olhar atentamente; tinha a mente cheia de preocupações.

Mas desde que colocaram aquele maldito colar já nada fazia diferença alguma, nada lhe importava, embora tivesse consciência de seu estado de frieza e indiferença, não conseguia se importar. E sabia que em seu interior crescia uma raiva que não sabia se seria capaz de controlar.

Foi então que no terceiro dia o Minotauro de fala cordial veio buscá-lo, usava um tipo de manto de lã comprido e sandálias.

Seus olhos percorreram todo corpo de Mu, procurando algo que ele não soube nem quis identificar. Enquanto o comerciante esperava pacientemente do lado do minotauro.

- Porque colocou esse colar nele? – perguntou.

- Precisávamos controlá-lo – disse o comerciante usando um tom de voz neutro, talvez para não aborrecer o Minotauro.

- Dessa forma?

- Certamente... Magos são difíceis de se controlar.

- Mas já haviam reduzido sua magia à zero...

- Sim, mas magos são geralmente traiçoeiros, sempre há que manter um olho aberto para seus movimentos... Mas agora você pode decidir se vai ou não manter esse colar ou até mesmo essa pulseira...

- Sim você tem razão!

Sem mais nenhuma palavra o Minotauro se retirou, mandando que levassem seu escravo para sua casa para ser banhado e devidamente vestido.

Agora ele estava ali, sentado numa cadeira próximo a janela que dava acesso ao belo jardim da propriedade. Um jardim tão grandiosamente esplendoroso com suas flores de espécies até extintas cercado por enormes pedras, mas ele nem as vias. Seus olhos só se mantinham parados fitando a longínqua linha do horizonte.

Seria sua casa tão distante? Seria o caminho tão cheio de tropeços?

Sentia um vazio incômodo. Uma estranha saudade.

Mas ele estava ali e não sentia nada, talvez estivesse sentindo falta de seus sentimentos.

Olhou para suas mãos unidas sob o colo e desejou poder arrancar aquele brilhante do pulso, aquela bonita jóia que faiscava quando a luz solar batia no ouro, mas tinha sido instruído para esperar o senhor da casa. E quietamente esperava passivamente como se fosse um cão bem treinado.

Virou o rosto para a porta que se abria vendo entrar majestosamente seu 'dono' seguindo por outra pessoa. Parecia ser mais velho que ele, seu cabelo de um azul escuro caia sobre os ombros despenteados, seus eram de um azul tão profundo, mas se mostravam melancólicos e sem vida. Vestia um manto curto indo até os joelhos÷

Sua expressão era dura e fria, seus olhos baixos. Havia uma tensão tão palpável ao redor daquele homem.

- Vejo que já se adaptou... - começou o Minotauro. Mu apenas concordou com a cabeça levando-se do seu assento como foi providencialmente instruído -... Fico feliz. – e sorriu sua cara bovina se contorcendo num satisfeito sorriso – Trouxe alguém para lhe mostrar suas obrigações e seus deveres...

O minotauro tinha sorrido várias vezes e seus olhos amendoados relampejavam de felicidade, mas a Mu isso não importava, não conseguia sentir nada e a felicidade lhe parecia algo tolo de se sentir.

Teria gostado de sentir aquela solidão de minutos atrás, onde podia até tocar o vazio e talvez se lembrar de alguma sensação que ele costumava sentir que talvez nunca mais pudesse sentir novamente. Voltou os olhos para o céu de nuvens espessas e escuras certamente choveria...

_**Continua**_

_

* * *

__**Comentários:**_

_Bem finalmente esse capítulo está pronto. Foi demorado e eu não tinha idéia de que caminho seguir para dar o passo certo, tive que pensar um milhão de vezes em como continuar essa história__.__ Não vou mentir pensei em abandonar essa fic, tive vontade de deletá-la, como outras que escrevi e que igualmente deixei acumulando espaço no meu profile , mas fiquei inspirada e continuei__.__ Espero obter essa mesma inspiração em minhas outras fics.._

_Obrigada por lerem!_

_Z.T _


End file.
